


Just shut up

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, Tony is really annoying in this lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, «Mai pensato di-» «Mai pensato di stare zitto?» «No, mai.»"</p><p><i>«Parlo sul serio,» dice Tony, annuendo con convinzione. «Sei fenomenale. Voglio dire, non per offendere il tuo senso del pudore, ma se dovessi mai stufarti della vita del supereroe, hai la possibilità di una brillante carriera, qui.»</i><br/>«Tony<i>!»</i><br/>«Cosa? Davvero, mai pensato di --»<br/>«Mai pensato di stare zitto?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just shut up

Steve serra la mascella e fa scattare il bacino in avanti, forse con più forza di quanta dovrebbe, affondando dentro Tony che inarca la schiena e geme, gli occhi rivoltati all'indietro e la bocca spalancata, le dita così artigliate alle lenzuola disfatte da farsi quasi sbiancare le nocche.  
«Oh Dio -- sì, sì, fallo di nuovo, Steve.»  
Steve sbuffa aria dal naso e riprende a muoversi a ritmo sostenuto, sostenendo le gambe di Tony con entrambe le braccia, piegandolo in un angolo quasi innaturale mentre spinge e spinge, ruotando un poco alla volta il bacino alla ricerca di quel punto che avrebbe fatto impazzire Tony e, quantomeno nelle sue speranze, l'avrebbe anche fatto tacere.  
Perché con Tony è tutto fantastico – e lo sarebbe ancora di più se lui almeno cercasse di godersi quei momenti tenendo la bocca tappata, invece di riempire ogni angolo di tempo con parole e parole e parole che il più delle volte devono essere ascoltate solo per metà.  
«Tu sei -- oh Dio, _sì_ continua così, sei un talento naturale, lo sai vero?»  
Steve fa roteare gli occhi ma non risponde; continua a muoversi, invece, concentrato solamente a spingere di più e di più, lasciandosi trasportare dal piacere che monta dentro di lui quasi con prepotenza e cercando di darne altrettanto a Tony, che sembra quasi non rendersi conto di avere Steve sopra di sé, dentro di sé, tanto le parole gli escono facilmente dalla bocca.  
«Un _vero_ talento naturale,» scandisce, spingendo il bacino contro quello di Steve a ritmo con le sue spinte. «È merito del siero anche questo -- sì, _Dio_ , o è tutto naturale? Okay, questa mi è uscita -- Steve! Un po' male. Ma è chiaro, no?»  
Steve si stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti ma non si ferma, aggrappato all'idea che, forse, se riuscirà ad arrivare fino alla fine, allora Tony smetterà di parlare abbastanza da fargli riprendere fiato – come faccia poi a blaterare in quel modo con Steve che spinge a ritmo serrato dentro di lui è un mistero che al momento non vuole risolvere.  
«Sei un capolavoro della natura. Be', no, della scienz -- ah, sì, sì, _sì_! Della scienza, il che, voglio dire, è anche _meglio_.»  
«Tony, ti prego...» Steve sospira, scuotendo il capo.  
«Oh, no no no. _Io_ ti prego. Di continuare. Esattamente. Così. Oh, cazzo!» Tony si aggrappa con forza al copriletto, inarcando la schiena in modo pericolosamente allarmante e Steve rallenta un po', lasciandogli un momento per riprendere fiato, anche se sa che finirà col ritorcersi contro di lui.  
«Se lo fai di nuovo vengo,» mugola Tony, le guance gonfie e arrossate, e Steve affonda dentro di lui di nuovo con la stessa forza, con la stessa angolazione, e per un lunghissimo momento cade finalmente il silenzio. Poi Tony grida, un verso profondo e inarticolato che non sembra nemmeno umano, e viene, schizzando il suo seme sul proprio stomaco prima di riversarsi sul materasso, le spalle rilassate e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Steve scivola fuori da lui e comincia a masturbarsi, la mano che scorre veloce sul suo membro quel poco che gli basta per venire a sua volta, gettando uno schizzo del suo seme su Tony, sulle sue natiche ancora protese verso di lui.  
Tony apre un occhio e guarda Steve stendersi al suo fianco, prima di scuotere leggermente la testa. «Lo giuro su ogni divinità esistente o - più probabilmente - non, ho scopato con un sacco di gente ma tu sei davvero... Wow.»  
Steve non riesce a trattenere una risata a questo punto, mentre si nasconde la faccia nell'incavo del suo braccio. «Uhm. Grazie?»  
«Parlo sul serio,» dice Tony, annuendo con convinzione. «Sei fenomenale. Voglio dire, non per offendere il tuo senso del pudore, ma se dovessi mai stufarti della vita del supereroe, hai la possibilità di una brillante carriera, qui.»  
« _Tony_!»  
«Cosa? Davvero, mai pensato di --»  
«Mai pensato di stare zitto?» lo interrompe Steve, indeciso se alzarsi indignato o scoppiare a ridere in maniera incontrollata.  
«No, mai,» ribatte Tony dopo aver fatto finta di pensarci su.  
Steve opta per la risata a questo punto, girandosi e appoggiandosi sui gomiti per poter stare con il capo leggermente sollevato rispetto a quello dell'altro. «Te lo consiglio,» gli dice Steve annuendo. «Potrebbe sorprenderti quanto si riesce ad apprezzare di quello che ci circonda tenendo la bocca chiusa.»  
Tony solleva il braccio e circonda il collo di Steve, tirandogli il viso verso il basso, e lui lo lascia fare, deponendogli un bacio leggero a fior di labbra.  
«Allora chiudimi la bocca,» sussurra Tony leccandogli le labbra e Steve si getta su di lui, più che felice di eseguire.  
Per più di un motivo.


End file.
